twitterponiesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Roseluck/Don't be Roseluck
Why the title? Because for too long I've needed to take the advice I'm giving in this article. Got your attention, right? You may be surprised to find more DOs than DON'Ts here. Get Yourself in Fun I *love* doing solo RP. Except when I'm tragically lonely. It's easy to feel like you're being inviting and making it obvious you'd like a companion when, in fact, someone out there is watching you and sighing, "Gosh, they're doing private solo scenes again." There's a mystic voodoo art to doing solo RP that screams, "Come join me." Even the best RPers don't get it right 100% of the time. So don't fool yourself into thinking you've mastered it. No one's that good. Instead, put yourself in the shoes of the person you'd like to RP with. Find someone doing something that looks solo. Read their backtweets. Does it look like they've made it clear they don't want to be interrupted? Can you DM them? If you can and you're not sure, DM and ask. If there's not some explicit marker and you can't DM them, venture a mention. Walk past them. Knock on their door. Fall from the sky with no explanation. They'll probably respond! If they don't after a couple of minutes, move on. Maybe make a clever follow-up to the mention, maybe delete it entirely if you feel like it screws up your Twitter continuity. You'll probably get ignored a lot. But do not talk yourself out of trying to join fun. Embrace Being Ignored Never assume malice. Fun goes both ways. Imagine you're having a bad day and you just want to sit at home and drink lemonade. Your friend shows up and offers to take you skydiving. You're feeling tired and just want to drink lemonade, but this is a once in a lifetime thing so you go along with it. It's skydiving. It's fun. But the whole time that glass of lemonade is in your head, and at the end of the day you realize you didn't really have as much fun as skydiving should've been because you were in the mood for lemonade. You also were kind of gruff with your friend, and now he thinks you don't like skydiving, so things are worse than if you'd just explained "I feel like lemonade right now." That's what being ignored means. "I'm sorry, I'm in the mood for something specific right now and I'm not going to have fun doing anything else." If the other person isn't going to have fun, neither will you. Do not talk yourself out of having fun. You Are in a Cartoon I want to RP with this person, but they're on the other side of Ponyville. Roseluck is at Sweet Apple Acres. That's a long walk, and I need to make 4 or 5 tweets to even get there, and by then they'll be with someone else. No. Do not do this. You are a cartoon character. Yes, the guidelines say, "do not teleport". If you are telling a fun story with your RP, the people who care need to stick to their dice and yardsticks and painted figures because Twitter RP about cartoon characters does not need strict rules. Want to look smart? *Roseluck runs away in a puff of smoke. In no time flat, she arrives at the Ebol Bychan, panting from the long gallop.* That's not teleporting. That's being a cartoon character and is an indicator of a really good player who thinks of fun stuff. This goes for oddball locations, too. Maybe a lot of people are in Canterlot for an event, but your pony lives in Ponyville. Just start tweeting that you're in Canterlot. Why is your pony there? Because reasons, that's why. Think about the show. How often do we have to watch Twilight spend 10-15 minutes walking from SAA to the CB? If ponies are walking from point A to point B, it's because there's a conversation or a joke happening. Otherwise they just show up. If the only "problems" you have are ones the FiM writers use, are you doing poorly? If you need to be somewhere to have fun, make up a reason why your pony can be there. The goofier, the better. Remember Pinkie Pie's helicopter? How'd she get to the top of that mountain before Rainbow Dash? How'd she get in that bell tower? Did you ask those questions, or did you simply laugh? Want your unicorn to visit Cloudsdale? Twilight's got a Cloudwalk potion vending machine in the Treebrary. You're welcome. I wrote so much here because merciful heavens have I missed a lot of fun RP because I moped, "Roseluck is at her store, there's no way she'd get there in time." Do not talk yourself out of fun. Forget Continuity This is another reason people tend to avoid mentions without 100% certainty they're welcome. Well dang, if I put Roseluck in Canterlot for this scene but it turns out Twilight doesn't want me to join, now I'm in Canterlot and I can't RP with anyone else because I'm not part of the Canterlot scene. Do not talk yourself out of fun. If you pose in Canterlot, can't become part of the scene you want, then can't think of some fun solo Canterlot RP, then delete your tweets and start over in Ponyville. Anyone who calls you on it is thinking about being a cartoon horse too hard and probably not good at having fun anyway. People having fun are constructive, not destructive. Unless they're destroying a gazebo. Prove People Wrong See every time you get in a little bit of trouble because you couldn't get into a scene as an opportunity to show the other person what they missed by ignoring you. Imagine this: *While waiting at the Canterlot station, she overhears @mlp_Example.* Oh, you like rutabagas? I happen to know a rutabaga farmer! ((@mlp_Example decides to ignore me.)) *Shrugs and wanders over to a vending machine. After much deliberation, she selects a bottle of pomegranate juice.* *She struggles with the lid for a little bit, then twists too hard and drops the bottle. Juice goes everywhere.* *Looks around nervously before skittering away.* No one must know. That was fun to type out. Don't consider being ignored a failure. That's talking yourself out of fun. Have a little fun, and odds are the person that ignored you will regret the decision. Be Yourself, and Let Other People Be Themselves Some people like to RP sword fights, pony lycanthrophe, R34, domestic violence, and "Honey, I Shrunk the Foals". This is the story they are in love with, and it's the story they are going to be the best at telling. They are not wrong for making a character that tells the story in their heart. But you probably don't like one or more of those things. You have the right to refuse to acknowledge a pony that participates in it. You do not have the right to attack them or call them stupid. They are having fun. People having fun are never wrong. If you attack them, you are trying to make them not have fun, and you are most certainly not having fun. If it's not fun, don't do it. The last thing you should ever do is try to ruin someone else's fun. Every moment you spend complaining that someone else is wrong is a moment you could have been having fun. Fun is right. Do not talk yourself out of having fun. Category:Blog posts